


Aftermath

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Aftermath**

  
  
  
Draco?  


There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Did you know it’s all over now? Harry won and you missed the final showdown; you shouldn't have. For a moment, it really seemed like it was going to go the other way, you know? But then he did it, and he used Expelliarmus, of all things! How fitting! That will show them, all those who thought he was mediocre at best. And yes, that includes you, don’t try to deny it, always calling him names and antagonizing him. You've always been such a prat… Lucky for you I can't resist your smug swaggering self.     
  
  
  
You are probably aware that Harry knows. And now that the war is over, now that it won't matter to anyone but us, I can confess that I told him everything some months ago. Don't be mad at me, he suspected something was going on, and I thought it would be better if he heard it from me. You should have seen his reaction, darling. He was livid! And I don’t think he believed me when I explained how different you are under all that mightier-than-thou veneer. But I wanted him to understand, because he is my best friend and I need him. So I told him everything.           
  
  
  
I told him of your vitality, of your zest for life. That you are my equal in every way. How you can make me laugh even when I'm in tears. That we fight like cats and dogs just for the make-up sex. How you always wake me up with a kiss and a cup of coffee. That merely the sound of your voice turns me into a gooey pile of mush. That you understand my deepest longings, my darkest secrets, my hidden fears. How tenderly you hold me when I'm sad and soothe me out of my nightmares. How your eyes shine silver by the light of the moon and how they darken to slate when they are full of desire. That when I'm with you nothing else matters, just the touch of your hand and the feel of your lips and the scorching heat you ignite within me. That I burn for you with an all-consuming passion. That when we make love the world ceases to exist. And how we fit so well, how I only live, and breathe and _endure_ when you are sheathed inside me…  
  
  
Oh Gods, Draco, you should have seen his face when I said that! He turned the colour of a ripe plum and begged me to spare him the details! As if he and Ginny constrained themselves to just holding hands.    
  
  
As for Ron, well, I haven’t told him yet. And I don’t think now is the right time either; he lost Fred, you know? I can see you like the twins, even if you are unable to tell them apart. Well, Fred was the one with two ears. I still can’t believe he’s gone, and his family, gods his family! They are shattered. So I couldn't bother him with something so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. There will be plenty of time for telling, later, much later.        
  
…  
  
  
…  
  
Can I kiss you now? Do you mind? I know people are looking, but I am bone-weary. So very tired… I’ll just lie down for a moment. You have a lot to make up to me for; I can’t believe you left this morning without waking me up. I told you last night that I wanted a minute with you before you left. I wasn't going to jump on you, you prat, all I wanted was to look at you while you shaved, maybe shower with you, help you choose your clothes for the day, then a quick breakfast before I saw you off. I just needed a moment of normality before the madness. Was that so much to ask? Such a small favour and you robbed me of it. How could you deny me that? How could you, Draco?  
  
…  
  
  
You are not holding me right, sweetie. Can’t you just do this one thing for me? Merlin, you smell lovely. How can you smell so good after fighting for hours? After all the blood, the sweat, the fear, why is your essence still so familiar, so dear, so cherished?  
  
  
Will I ever forget your scent? Gods, don’t let me forget your scent. Oh gods no, please!  
  
…  
  
  
What am I going to do. Oh God, what am I going to do? How could you, Draco! You promised! You promised, youpromisedyoupromised! You said you wouldn't, Draco, you lied… you lied to me, you bastard! You bastard sonofabich! oh God I love you. What am I supposed to do!!           
  
  
…  
  
  
I need you, my darling. Hold me, please, I need you to hold me; I need your warmth, your strength, your love. I need your eyes, your hair, your skin on mine. I need your arms around me, your hands on me, your mouth, your tongue, your heart, your breath! I need your voice, my love! Your voice...             
  
  
  
Why won’t you talk to me? Why can’t you answer?            
  
  
  
Don’t you see? It’s over, Draco, and we won! Haven't you rested enough? Won't you smile, won't you hold me, won't you celebrate?  
  
  
Won’t you wake up, my love? Please, wake up! Wake up my love, my life, please, oh God, please, please God, Draco, please! PLEASE!        
  
  
…  
  
  
Harry, I'm alright. I'm all right Harry, let go of me. No. Let go of me; let go of me! LET GO OF ME, HARRY! No no no no NO!! LET go... of mmme let go…

 


End file.
